Talk:Clawface
Style Concerns * Needs Spoiler-free intro-blurb [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 00:25, 3 May 2008 (UTC) * Needs Booklist checked [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 00:25, 3 May 2008 (UTC) * Needs History Completed & more detailed Fixed 16:52, December 3, 2010 (UTC) * Appearance needs to go [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 15:15, 9 November 2007 (UTC) * Needs Spoiler start & end [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 15:15, 9 November 2007 (UTC) * Categories should be added [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 15:15, 9 November 2007 (UTC) * Needs Citation for yellow eyes. - No citation for yellow eyes anywhere in the books, obviously fake info 16:52, December 3, 2010 (UTC) * When did he and Rowanberry break up? Dark Forest? Just wondering why would he be in the Dark forest, its not like he killed someone from his own clan. It is not a crime to kill a cat from another clan. --Aurorablaze 22:26, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but he killed Spottedleaf so he could steal kits, and that was wrong--Nightfall101 23:28, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Another reason is that ''tortured his apprentice(Littlepaw) so he should be in the Place of No Stars(The Dark Forest) 00:24, November 19, 2010 (UTC) D@wncloud :Where does it say that he tortured his apprentice? I could not find it confirmed anywhere... 16:52, December 3, 2010 (UTC) : :OK first of all, he was listening to his leader and knowing Brokenstar, Brokenstar probably said steal the kits at any cost. Therefore he was listening to his leader and was thinking he had probably done the right thing and unless Clawface says that he enjoys the dark forest I bet that he wishes to be in Starclan. 02:38, April 17, 2011 (UTC)Silverthistle :also, oh which cat is it? Mudclaw! He is in starclan because he thought he was doing the right thing. Deputy takes over after leader therefore when he died he was in starclan, now some people think that mudclaw should be in the place of no stars because he tried to overthrow onewhisker. So should clawface really be in the dark forest for doing something he thought was right? Unless of course he knew what he was doing was wrong but he listened to brokenstar because he was afraid of him. Which is HIGHLY unlikely. 01:33, May 17, 2011 (UTC)Silverthistle To the user: Bramble Clawface walks in the dark forest, he is not part of shadowclan anymore. --Aurorablaze 22:18, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Obviously it was wrong, but he was only following his leader's orders, and technicly the warrior code says specificly to follow the orders of your leader like the warrior code, so did he really break it? I know he was 'evil' but I'm going to support him here. Boulder is in the place of no stars too, is he not? Remember he also attacked Thunderclan and supported Brokenstar. One, there is no proof that Boulder is in the Place of no Stars. Two, Clawface was following his leader's orders, but Brokenstar was breaking the warrior code. Clawface didn't have to kill Spottedleaf, in the warrior code it says you don't have to kill to win battles. On top of all that, he was stealing kits ThunderClan's kits --Nightfall101 00:25, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Yes I agree with Nightfall. Clawface followed his BLOODTHIRSTY leader's orders. What kind of mouse-brained idiot would steal kits? And there is ''no proof that Boulder is in the Place of No Stars. :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 00:28, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Well I know but I like to side with cats everyone hates. although I truly despise Brokenstar, he deserved to die. Also if he hadn't killed Spottedleaf she would have told Bluestar who stole the kits and that would have put his Clan in danger, because Thuderclan was obviously stronger. What kind of mouse-brained idiot steals kits?: Brokenstar It sucks that Clawface is in the Place of No stars, becuase of the same reason the person above me. He was following Brokenstar's order, and really, if he let Spottedleaf go, 1. She would have told who stole the kits, and 2. The plot would be really messed up. NightslashWarrior (talk) 21:46, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Picture If he is a battle-scarred tom, how come, in his picture, he has no battle scars? Maplefern I don't know. Most of these cats are missing characteristics. Deadfoot's foot is fine, Pounce doesnt have a messed up eye, cinderpelt's leg is normal. As for Pounce, the rogue blanks we don't see both eyes, so the lazy eye is on his other eye. And Cinderpelt's leg isn't normal. ''It's her hind leg that's twisted, but we decided on Project Character Art that it would be easier to do her front leg. If you can see her image properly, you'll notice that it's bending back under her chest to indicate it's twisted. [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 23:44, January 13, 2010 (UTC) No offence to whoever made the rogue (loner?) piccy, but I think that they look kinda drunken, the way they stand. And Clawface looks kinda like an apprentice. -Owlblaze Clawface in the Dark Forest? Nothing has proven that Clawface is in the Place of No Stars. He didn`t even appeared in the Dark Forest. Even Erin Hunter didn`t say anything about Clawface in the Place of No Stars. So yeah, I don`t think he's in the Dark Forest. I think we should list him as a residence unknown character. I know he is evil. 100% he's not in StarClan or the Tribe of Endless Hunting. He is only suspected to be in Place of No Stars. Read ''Secrets of the Clans, page 73. 17:09, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Nightstar? How could he be Nightstars bro. He is to young comared to him it the first arc. It says NOTHING of him being THAT old. NIGHTSTAR IS LISTED AS OLDDD. Not himm. please respond (smallearstorm) Yellowfang's Secret, p. 327: "Nightpaw recovered from his coughing fit and trotted over to her Yellowfang. Before he left, his brother Clawpaw touched his nose to the small apprentice's ear. "Get well soon!" he mewed." I was surprised too, but it's canon. Queeniekitten (talk) 23:12, January 28, 2014 (UTC)Dawnclaw Was he Revived in Tigerclaw's Fury? Clawface is killed by Graystripe in Book 2, Fire and Ice, but he appears in Tigerclaw's Fury, which happened after Tigerclaw was exiled, at the end of Book 3, Forest of Secrets. Did he get revived early? (All the other Dark Forest cats got revived for the Great Battle. Pulty (talk) 09:52, March 9, 2016 (UTC) :It was a mistake on Vicky's part; Clawface didn't get revived and it was honestly just an error that's been addressed. Since it's already been written, there isn't anything that anyone can do about it. :Thank you very much. Ps. How do you make your Username appear like that? Pulty (talk) 03:38, April 21, 2016 (UTC)